A new beginig
by edwardcullencrazy15
Summary: Bella a lonely vampire  trying to figure out who she is meets the cullen will they be ablet to protect her wil her love for  edwards be able to keep  he safe or wil she be taken away from him...


**"A new beggining"**

**ok you guys this is my first fanfiction tell me if u love it or hate it...this characters belong to stephanie meyer thanks for reading...**

**CH 1 E pov**

**M name is Eward anthony masen cullen am a 107 years old. I was 17 years old when carlisle cullen changed me saving me from dying from the spanish influencia..I lived with alice,jasper and rose and emmett they are mates i havent found mine yet i dont believe i will ever find one but i cant only hope alot of females have offer me but their is just no spark. i was taken out my tough by alice yelling ****Edward! alice yelled hurry your but down here were going to be late to school i grone and walked down stairs ..**

**Am here ok lets go i snaped at her...Then i heard Emmetts thoughs****.what were you doing edward? he askes wiggiling his eyes brows at me **

**Get your mind out of the gutter Emmett i growled at him. What? he asked inocently **

**i ignore him and we left for school when we got to school i parked my silver volvo and got out..ready for another worthless day of high school i groan inside my head when all of the sudden i heard emmetts head again (still frustated eddi) i was about to respond when a beutiful midnight eclipse past by us and parked 3 space away from us...**

**All the humans mind were going wild..everyone wonder who it belong to..When all of the sudden the most beutiful girl Ive ever seen her was standing right there...**

**she had the most beautiful golden eyes ive ever seen she has big eye lashes they were the mos soft and innocent eyes ive ever seen she wore a casual baby blue shirt the hoged all her curves the right way she had long wavy brown hair the shine like the stars...she wore a pair of skinny jeans they hugged her body she wore a black leader jacket and a s pair of black flats she was perfect...**

**One thing was off i couldnt hear her she was quite and i could not figure it out whe i came out of my trance i saw alice dancing towars her well this was going to be interesting...**

**hello am Alice cullen..i heard alice tell her there was a awkard silents but she anwser.**

**hello am Isabella Marie swan but i like to be called Bella she said.**

**Her voice was like bells...seductive in the most innocent way it was the the most beautiful sound i ever heard..(calmed down edward your emotions are every were jasper said to me in a though) **

**sorry...i sad looking down feeling shy all of the sudden...then i hear alice said**

**Oh bella come with me i want to intruduce to my family! she squeal bella looked at a very jumpy alice questionly alice pulled her hand and led her to us ... **

**she came closely and i took a sharp breath i didnt need to but her scent was so beutiful strawberrys and flowers...**

**Hey guys i like to intrudece you to bella...alice said happily**

**Bella looked down and said hi.**

**so what u guys think? i have all the chapters ready to be posted so let me know what u think thanks! :)**

**Ch 2 Epov**

**Hi she said **

**Bells! emmetts bomming voice yelled he picked bella up and spin her around.**

**Put her down you brute Rose said everyone is staring! when Emmett put Bella down...Rose smacked him in the heah... OUCH! Rose what was that for? He asked..**

**thats for you being an idiot she said and emmett just pouted.**

**Hi bella am rose and the brute over here is Emmett my husband.**

**Nice to meet you said Bella.**

**Then alice jumped in and said this is my husband Jasper alice said...Alice honey you need to calm down your scaring her.**

**Sorry said Alice i just know were going to be the best of friend we can go shoping,go to the spa oh this is going to be so much fun she said ..**

**Ummm Alice am sorry but i dont like to shop or go to the spa Bella said in a guilty voice.**

**Alice gasped you don't like shopping she said in the saddest voice then she started to pout. BUT Bella said quickly i will give it a try for you ok...**

**Yay Alice said then started to jump..Oh sorry Edward! Bella this is my other brother edward.**

**She finally look at me and our eyes locked it felt like there was something inside me that was going to burst she was so beautiful.. I clear my throat Hi Bella nice to meat you ...her name felt so good comming out of my mouth.**

**Hi Edward he said nice to meet you too ...the way she said my name it was so beautiful i loved how it sound comming out of her mouth.. The ringing bell calling us to another day of worthless learning broke me out of my thoughs...**

**Hey Bella why dont you let Edward take you to the office to get your your classes you do have 1st period with him..**

**How would you know that? Bella asked looked confuse for a secon but then she said you have a special power dont you?**

**yep Alice said popping the p oh and by the way you have to pretend to be sick 4rth period today just made the decion..then she pulled jasper by the hand and whent to class**

**Well it was nice to meet you Bella but its time for us to get to class to. said rose**

**Then it was me and bella along.**

**So the office is that way i said awkarly.**

**she smiled at me and said you dont have to do this if you dont want to all you have to do is show me and all go along i dont want to be a bother..**

**Don't worry it will be my pleasure..i said with my crocked smile.. **

**She looked at me like if she was in shock she quickly looked away and cleared her throat ok lets go..**

**After getting Bellas schedul we notice we had 2 classes together and she had 1 with jasper .1 with alice,1 with rose and 3 with emmet i feelt a little jelouse knowing emmett got to see her more then i did and i didnt understan the feeling i just meat her and i wanted to make her mine in every way possible i didnt get it...**

**so what you think let me know! also am looking for a beta someone who knows more than i do the would like to help me out i will really apreciated ...thanks :)**


End file.
